


The Mechanic

by SerenePandemonium



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Gen, Genius Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenePandemonium/pseuds/SerenePandemonium
Summary: The armor wasn't charging properly. He couldn't do this without it.





	The Mechanic

"You're a mechanic, right?"

"Right."

"Why don't you just build something?"

 

_Iron Man: Yes. Tony Stark: Not recommended._

_Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?_

_Genius. Billionaire. Playboy. Philanthropist._

 

The man who made that suit of armor.

 

He made that suit, in a cave, out of a box of scraps. No one else could have done that. No one else is currently anywhere close to doing that.

 

He's still Tony Stark. What is he without the suit? No, what is the suit without him.

 

Take away the suit and he'll still fight. Take away the suit and he'll still win. He'll still come up with a plan, he'll strategize and _think_ and create. Take away the suit and he still has his brain. Take away the suit and he'll make another, or he'll make something else. Out of anything. Out of everything.

 

He's not just the Iron Man pilot, he's the brilliant mind that created Iron Man. Iron Man wouldn't exist without him but he would still exist without Iron Man. And when did he stop believing that?

 

Iron Man: Yes. Tony Stark: Not recommended.

 

Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?

 

Tony Fucking Stark.

 

The Mechanic.

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a conversation my friend and I had about how the reason he had a panic attack when he realised he wouldn't have the armor in Iron Man 3 was because of people constantly reducing him to just the suit or just the pilot.


End file.
